


Lost

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Frank is missing.





	

Newt was on the verge of hysteria.

"FRANK! FRANK WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU FRANK? FRANK! FRANK WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU FRANK? FRANK! FRANK WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU FRANK? FRANK! FRANK WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU FRANK? FRANK! FRANK WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU FRANK? FRANK! FRANK WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU FRANK? FRANK! FRANK WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU FRANK? FRANK! FRANK WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU FRANK? FRANK! FRANK WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU FRANK? FRANK! FRANK WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU FRANK? FRANK! FRANK WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU FRANK? " He was screaming endlessly. Then he heard the unmistakeable gust of flapping winds. Frank came down and squawked.

"Oh, you were just exploring the negative space again," Newt said with a chuckle. "Well, get to it, then."


End file.
